Zero and the lost Princess
by Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku
Summary: "Oh god you're bleeding""It's n-nothing I-I'm fine""Yeah and I'm the 11th prince of Britannia" He said,cleaning her wound then wiped away her tears "T-Thanks Lele""No problem Sue" LelouchxOC, ShikamaruxOC,OCxOC. Rated T for launguage rated M in some chaps


Lori: Ok this is my first code geass/naruto fanfic so no flames! Humor/Romance/song fic. Pairings LelouchxOC, OCxOC, ShikaxOC. Rated T for language and some chapters will be rated M.

Lelouch: Do I have to do this Lori?

Lori: Yes you do Lele.

Lelouch: *sighs* Fine

Rolo: *blinks* I'm confused

Lori: I know Rolo I know

Suzie: Lori doesn't own Code Geass or any of the characters (no matter how much she wants to) except for her own and this plot. She also doesn't own any songs or references in the story. This even includes Naruto also. There will be a few guests appearances from other shows. Kind of AU. OOCness.

Lori: Thank you Suzie.

Suzie: No Problem.

Chaz: Story time!

Suzie: Hey that's my line Chaz!

* * *

"Once there was a princess who use to play with Lelouch VI Britannia. But he never saw her again after the death of his mother and she moved to America, never seeing him again. Years during the war she discovered that she has special gifts. Those gifts was the power to control ice, see ghosts, see people's life spans and talk to a knightmare frame that was named Winter. She also had a power that could make people do what she told them too but this power wasn't geass. Then she moved back to Japan and found out about Zero. She doesn't know if she should pick Britannia's side of Japan's. Will Zero and the black knights be able to help her or will she loose her grip on reality?"

* * *

It was a peaceful and normal day. Well almost normal. Suzaku was running around school trying to find Lelouch. Lelouch was late to the student council meeting and Millay had ordered Suzaku to find him. A few minutes later Suzaku bumped into Rolo and Gino, nearly falling over.

"Suzaku dude where's the fire man?" Gino asked as he kept Suzaku from falling

"Yeah you're acting like you have squirrels in your pants" Rolo said (**A/N:** **Reference!**)

"Millay ordered me to find Lelouch. He's late to the meeting" Suzaku said, panting

"That's not like Big brother." Rolo said, now worried about Lelouch.

"I know" Suzaku said, "I wonder where he could be?"

-Mean While on the other side of school-

Lelouch and Rival were walking to the student council room. They were late because Rival had decided to try to sneak champagne to bring to school but they had got caught and had to walk. Lelouch turned his head to look at the clock tower to see what time it was and saw two girls running in their direction. As he saw them he heard one yell "Run Sue Run!" and the other one replied "I'm running Spice I'm running". Then before he knew it he felt someone crash into him and saw both of the girls fall on their butts.

The first girl has long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, dark yellowish goldish eyes and had a black choker with a yellow bell on it around her neck where the tie should be. And instead of wearing a skirt she was wearing a pair of pants. The other girl had a different darker shade of brown that went to the middle of her back, amber eyes and had a rainbow checkered shoelace tie instead of the uniform tie. And instead of a skirt she was wearing sparkly black skinny jeans with a neon rainbow tutu and a pair of giant clown glasses that were now broke.

"Hey are you o-" Lelouch asked as he saw the first girl's face "kay?" He finished slowly, still looking at the first girl '_She's beautiful. Like an angel from heaven.'_ He thought.

The first girl rubbed her head "Oww. No not really" She said, still rubbing her head. It sounded like she had an American Japanese accent

The second girl said, "Well just forget about me then" Then she turned her head and stuck her nose in the air, pretending to be jealous.

Lelouch held out his hand to the first girl. She took it and he helped her up as Rival helped up the other girl.

"Geez what are you doing helping me up or feeling me up you perv!" The second girl yelled then she slapped Rival and stopped away and towards the first girl.

"Thank you" The first girl said, her eyes locked with Lelouch's eyes.

"You're welcome" Leouch said, His violet eyes looking into her dark yellowish goldish eyes. He was still holding her hand

The second girl stuck her hand in their faces "Hello anybody home?" She asked

The first girl blinked and then saw that Lelouch was holding her hand "Um can I have my hand back now?" She asked,blushing.

The second girl took their hands and tried to separate them "Well you both seem to be friends you might want to introduce yourselves"

Lelouch blinked then looked at their hands "Oh" He said and let her hand go "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and you are?" He asked,gesturing to the first girl who's hand he's just released.

The first girl was about to say something till the clock started dinging

The second girl looked at the clock and started running "Sue we gotta go now or we're gonna be late" She said. As she was running her converse slipped off but she didn't notice

"Oh right" The first girl said then she bowed "Again thanks for helping me up" She said then ran off

"Man what was that about?" Rival asked. Lelouch didn't say anything.

"Uh Lelouch?" Rival asked, pokng Lelouch.

"Rival...I think I'm in love with an angel" Lelouch finally said '_But why does she look so familiar?_' He thought as a dude with black hair with brown highlights in a spikey ponytail and black eyes walked up to them "Hey you guys know you're gonna be late right?" He asked

Rival grabbed Lelouch's hand and ran towards the student council room "Thanks Shikamaru we owe you one man!" He yelled as he ran while dragging Lelouch, who was thinking about the first girl

"Well the meeting's gonna be a drag. Might as well go to get some sleep" Shikamaru said and started walking till he tripped on the second girl's shoe and he picked it up. On the white part of where the toes are it says "Nothing but trouble" in black ink. Shikamaru put the shoe in his book bag and started walking to the meeting

-Later at the meeting-

Everyone was in the student council room. Rolo was sitting next to Lelouch, and Shirley was sitting next to Rolo because he took the spot she wanted. Suzaku and Kallen sat behind Lelouch,Nina was in her normal chair with Shikamaru,Rival and Gino in the back.

Millay got everyone's attention by clapping her hands. "Excuse me! Everone, can I have your attention please?"

-out in the hall-

"God dammit! My shoe! My fucking shoe!"

The second girl said, pacing in the doorway of the auditorium.

"Geez, could you yell any louder?" The first girl said.

second girl stopped and looked at her. "Well i'm so sorry my $200 shoe fell off!"She continued pacing, but accedentally tripped and fell, knocking off her other shoe. "Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck!" She yelled louder.

Millay and everyone else got quiet, hearing the comotion in the hallway.

As the second girl heard it get quiet, she then yelled, "Dude, cussing? Really? And in school? Come on!" The first girl started. "But that was yo-" the second girl put her hand over the first girl's mouth tughtly. "Do you mind? I'm tryin' to get us out of trouble!"

Millay then realized everyone was quiet. "Well then," her voice boomed in the large room. "We have new students joining us here at Ashford Academy! Girls, can you come in?" she said going to the doors and opening them. They walked in behind Millay. As they all stopped up at the podium, Millay stood behind it and the girls stood at the side.

Millay looked over at them, and jumped at their appearance.

Lelouch looked up, and saw the girl. "Its her.." he breathed, wide-eyed.

Shikamaru looked up, and saw the second girl standing there, looking down at her feet. Her looks shocked him in the best way, but it didn't show through his tiredness.

"Hey wait a minute how come they're not wearing proper uniforms? What they're wearing is a school code violation!" Shirley explained,breaking the silence"

"Stuff it, muffin." The second girl said, making the whole school burst out into giggles, even Shikamaru.

Shirley growled. "It would be but they asked in advance if they could wear pants instead" Millay said.

"Aww, poor Muffin. Got her ass busted."

Millay clapped her hands. "Alright! Anyways, this," she said, bringing the first girl to the podium, "Is Suzie Tsurugi!"

Lelouch stared. "Big brother, what is it?" Rolo said, looking at Lelouch in his daze.

"Hello nice to meet you all, except for Suzaku" Suzie said,bowing

"Ok very funny Suzie" Suzaku sad, chuckling as he stood up

"And this," Millay said as she grabbed the second girl's hand and drug her over to the podium. "Is Brookanna Burton."

Brookana nodded her head up, then smirked at Shikamaru, sleeping in the back.

Lelouch paused from looking at Suzie. "Wait, you know that ange-I mean Suzie?"

"Of course I do. She's my cousin" Suzaku said

Lelouch was shocked. "Whaaaa-?"

Suzaku smiled as Rolo looked at Suzie '_Is that's really her? Is that's really Suzie nee-chan?_' He thought

Brookana took Suzie's hand and led her down the steps, towards Lelouch. "Hey," Brookana said to Lelouch.

"Wait a minute. Tsurugi sounds like an eleven last name" Shirley said

"What was that you just said?" Suzie asked,glaring at Shirley. She was now mad

Brookana grabbed Shirley's school tie. "If you wanna live after this meeting, I suggest you shut the hell up, Carrot Top."

Shirley gulped as Suzaku looked at Shirkey "Suzie gets upset about that term. She's half American." He said

Brookana looked up at Shikamaru asleep. Her grip loosened as she stared at him.

Suzie sighed,calmig down and sat down next to the free spot next to Lelouch,who put the chair next to him so Suzie would sit next to him.

Brookana still had a grip on her tie, but was gazing at Shikamaru sleep. She totally forgot that she was holding Shirley's tie and that she only had one shoe on.

"Uh will you let go of my tie?" Shirley asked

She snapped out of it and looked at Shirley. "Huh?"

"You're still holding her tie" Rolo said

"Oh!" She said, releasing it. "Sorry." She looked back up at the boy sleeping.

Lelouch looked at Suzie, who was drawing in her sketch book

"Wh-who's that?" She said, unable to keep her eyes off him.

Lelouch looked at Shikamaru "That's Shikamaru Nara" He said,not seeing that Rolo quickly handed Suzie a note

"Shikamaru Nara." She said slowely, a smile growning on her face.

"Oh god. I know that look Spice" Suzie said then she opened the note,reading it

"Hehehe." She said, stepping back, only to trip over Rolo's foot. "Ahh!" She yelped, then fell on her butt. Rival helped her up

'_You draw beautifully. And i believe big brother likes you_.'

Suzie looked at Rolo then at the note and wrote something on it with her purple pen and handed the note back to Rolo.

"Geez, left down her again."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" Rival said

"Hey, did any of you guys see my shoe?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Shikamaru

She sighed then plopped back down on the floor. "Damn."

"We'll find it don't worry" Suzie said, waiting for Rolo to read the note

The whole time, they didn't notice that Millay had been going on and on about the topics for the meeting. "And that concudes our meeting-Shikamaru Nara, get your lazy bum up! It's not nap time!" She yelled into the microphone. The booming noise made Shirley fall backwards. "Ha!" They all said, laughing.

Shirley blushed as Shikamaru stayed asleep,not budging

Millay grabbed a clipboard and threw it at him. "Wake up!"

"Millay not even the treachers can wake him up" Gino said

"I'll try."Brookana said, getting up and walking down the isle towards him; people's heads turning towards her.

Suzie watched,not noticing that Lelouch ha his arm around her, making Rolo glaring at Lelouch some

As she reached Shikamaru, she leaned down to his face. She shook his shoulder lightly.

Shikamaru was still asleep. Suzie sighed then felt Lelouch's arm tighten on her some

She then sighed. "You're trouble, you know that?" She whispered, not even knowing him.

Suzie looked at Lelouch,he looked like he had concern and sorrow in his eyes

She nudged his forhead with hers. "Almost as much trouble as me."

"Uh Lelouch are you ok? You seemed worried" Suzie asked,looking at Lelouch

Brookana sighed. "You are trouble. Nothin but it." She said, backing away, in complete failure.

"Oh!" Lelouch said, snapping out of it. "My apologies. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok but are you ok Lelouch?" Suzie asked,his name softly leaving her lips as she read his eyes.

"I'm fine." he said, his mouth turning into a straight line. "Absolutley fine. But i'm not sure about your friend over there. I don't think she takes failure well. She didn't wake him up."

"Brookana's gonna be fine trust me" Suzie said "But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Positive." His face shown concern of the oddly dressed girl staring at Shikamaru.

"That's not what your eyes say" Suzie said softly,feeling Lelouch's arm lossen up. Rolo looked at Suzie and frowned softly,feeling sad.

"oh..." he said, looking away.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Brookana asked Shika as he slept, or so she thought.

Suzie sighed,closing her eyes. Rolo looked at Suzie. He was sad for her,knowing she didn't want to show it

"Would you please be quiet I'm tyring to sleep" Shikamaru said as Rolo tapped Lelouch's shoulder

"Geez, sorry.." She said, dissapointed. "Trouble.."

Shikamaru sighed then took out the shoe from his back back and tossed it to Brookana

"Big Broher?" Rolo asked,tapping Lelouch's shoulder again

"Thanks. Wait, where'd you find this?" She asked.

"I tripped over it on my way to the meeting" Shikamaru said.

Rolo pulled on Lelouch's ear, hard

"Oh...thank you." She said, wishing he'd look at her.

"What?" Lelouch aske.

"Your welcome" Shikarmaru said

"Brother I think you made Suzie nee-chan sad" Rolo whispered to Lelouch so the others wouldn't hear him speak Japanese

She looked at him, anticipated.

"We'll talk about this later, Rolo." he said

Shikamaru had his eyes closed

"But I was gonna talk to Suzie nee-chan after the meeting" Rolo said

"Go ahead and do that. I'm going to get a drink of water." He said then got up and went to the hallway..

"Is that seat taken?" She pointed to the seat next to him with her neon blue nails.

"No it's not" Shikamaru said

Rolo sighed then took Lelouch's seat and was about to tap Suzie's shoulder

"Okay," She said sitting down. She put on her shoe then started to lace it up. "I'm Brookana, but you can call me Trouble-cause that's what i am."

"Ok. I'm Shikamaru" Shikamaru said.

Rolo put his arm around Suzie and hugged her. Suzie blinked at looked at Rolo

She blushed a little, knowing he couldn't see. 'What the hell do i say now? I think he doesn't like me...dang it!'

Shikamaru yawned,his head landing on Brookana's shoulder

"Suzie nee-chan I'm sorry if big brother made you sad" Rolo said, apologizing for Lelouch

"It's ok RoRo really" Suzie lied, fake smiling. She didn't like it when people lied to her.

Her eyes widened. She smiled and giggled when his poneytail tickled her neck. She took out her phone and texted Suzie: 'Look!'

~I see~ Suzie texted

Shikamaru fell asleep.

Rolo got up and walked into the hallway towards Lelouch

Brookana then dazed off aswell and slept on his head.

Lelouch was siiting in the corner, writing in his journal about Suzie. He sighed,, then saw Rolo and closed the book quickly.

"We need to talk about Suzie nee-chan" Rolo said

He sighed. "What about her?"

"I think you made her upset. I can tell when she's upset. She hate's showing that she's sad so I show it for her" Rolo said

Millay looked around and yelled, "Where's Lelouch and Rolo? And Shikamaru and Brookana! Wake the heck up!"

Everyone looked around, looking for Lelouch mostly. Shirley was 'omging' until she spotted Brookana sleeping on Shikamaru. "Oh I don't think so!" She said, then headed towards them

Lelouch looked at his younger brother. "We better get back in there before Millay has a coniption."

Kallen looked at Shirley, amused

"Lelouch don't change the subject"

Lelouch sighed.

Shirley looked at Kallen and rolled her eyes, turned back to the two sleeping, and walked forward

"I wouldn't do that" Suzie said,eyes still closed

"I'm being serious Lelouch"

"Look, im sorry! She is beautiful and it's odd being around her!"

"How is it odd being around Suzie nee-chan?"

"Well I...I...why do you keep callling her nee-chan?"

"It's a long story but to make it short she's like an older sister to me"

"How? You just met her!"

"Not really"

"What? Am i the only one who has just met her?"

"The others just met her"

Lelouch growled and started heading towards the double doors of the auditorium.

Rolo followed "Now where are you going?"

-back inside-

Shirley turned to Suzie. "Hush." Then continued to Shikamaru and Brookana

"Fine then. It's your funeral" Suzie said

Brookana inhaled his scent as she slept on him peacefully.

Shirley tapped Brookana's shoulder

She shifted a little, but remained asleep.

Shirley growled some

Brookana stroked his hair in her sleep

Shirley shook Brookana.

She woke up. "Jesus, get paranoid much?"

"I told her not to" Suzie said

She closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

Suzie sighed and looked out the window then blinked,seeing Lelouch talk to C.C.

Shirley then woke up Shikamaru. "Get this slut off of you." Everyone then turned to Shirley, Shikamaru, and Brookana

"One she's not a slut and two I don't have to" Shikamaru said

Brookana heard her and woke up. She tossed Suzie her glasses and got in Shirley's face. "Takes one to know one."

Suzie caught the glasses,not taking her eyes off of Lelouch and C.C.

Shirley got closer. "Wanna get your butt whooped?"

"You can take her Brookana" Suzie said

"By him," She pointed to Shikamaru. "Any day. You? You couldn't handle me."

Shirley shoved her into his lap. "Wanna bet?"

Kallen and Suzaku walked over to Suzie

The others started chanting "Fight Fight Fight!" over and over

"Get off of me" Shikamaru said

Brookana got up, and socked Shirley in the nose so hard, she fell down.

Suzie tore her eyes away from the window

Everyone cheered for the new girl. She then looked back at Shikamaru

Shikamaru smiled as Suzie looked back at the widow

Brookana smiles too, then put her foot on Shirley. "Don't mess with _this_ princess, bitch."

-Later after School-

Brookana was sitting on a fountain's edge, soaking heer bruised hand. "She may look soft, but the girl has a nose of steel." she said to herself.

"I warned her not to" Suzie said as Rolo walked up to them

She pulled her hand out of the water. "Oh my god! Sue!" She squeeled, then showed Suzie her black and purple hand.

"Oh my god!" Suzie exclaimed

Brookana started to breath heavy. "I think i'm going to pass out, Sue."

"Go to the nurse and put your hand in ice, Now!"

"Not the nurse. It's my first day. If they found out how it got this way, they'd suspend me for sure."

"Tell them you smashed your hand"

"No, I can fix it myself.." She said, voice drifting off seeing that Lelouch was heading over with Shikamaru

"You know we can't use our powers out in public" Suzie whispered

"I know, i know! Jesus!"

"Just reminding you sheesh"

She looked over to her side. "Incoming! Your boyfriend and mega hotness!" she whispered.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"We shall see..." She then jerked her head back to where she could focus on her hand that was now resting in the cool water. The boys had gotten even closer

"Oh shut up" Suzie said as Rolo tapped her shoulder

She shivered as the water splashed on her a little bit.

Suzie looked at Rolo as Lelouch and Shikamaru got to them

"Hello Rolo...Suzie..." Lelouch said

"Hey Big Brother" Rolo said

Bookana slid over, away from them, trying not to show off her hand

"So RoRo what's up?" Suzie asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Lelouch at our house" Rolo said

The fountain turned on suddenly, and splashed Brookana, making her soaking wet. "Aahhhh!" She screamed, water dripping from every place on her. She stood up, revealing her messed up hand and wrist

"Oh god what happened?" Shikamaru said

She saw his look on his face then quickly hid it behind her back. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Water dripped from her nose down to a little puddle of water on the ground

"Your hand it's messed up"

"No its not." She started to back up, but she stopped. 'What is going on? Why cant i move?'

Shikamaru was using shadow-clone jutsu on her

Suzie blinked then felt Lelouch's arm around her again

He made her walk forward, then hold out her hand

Rolo pulled on Lelouch's ear

Lelouch released her, blushing

"Brother isn't hee something you want to say to her?"

"No." He looked at Rolo, a little angry.

"Then I'll ask her for you" Rolo said then he got down on one knee and took Suzie's hand "Suzie, on behalf of my big brother would you come over to our house today?"

Lelouch stared at him while B,rookana laughed, since she couldn't move.

"Sure" Suzie said, making Rolo smile

She laughed, but focused on Shika

"You've been hanging around Tamaki again haven't you Rolo?" Lelouch asked(A/N: Ouran host club Tamaki)

Shikamaru grabbed her hand. She screamed, pain surging through her wrist and hand.

"Yep" Rolo said, getting up

Lelouch looked at Brookana and Shikamaru. "Obviously that hurt."

Suzie looked at them

Shikamaru's facial expression turned to a very anggry look. "Her wrist is broken."

"Probally broked it when she punched Shirley"

"Good we've established that point so are we going to let me go now? I'd like to move."

"I told you you need to put ice on it" Suzie said `Heal it when they leave` She said in hers and Brookana's mind link

`Can I not do it now? They all either have geass or ninja jutsu`

`No we don't know that for sure. Remember our misson is to find the black knights`

She sighed and growled at Suzie. `But can't we stay here longer? I don't wanna have to leave after we finish our mission..`

`We're not leaving after our mission is over remember?`

`Father is making me come back...`

`Damn. Why?`

`I don't know...but I wanna stay here. I want to have time for Shika to love me.`

"I'm going to go to my dorm...bye guys...Shika." She said softly then ran off to the school's office

Suzie sighed "I gotta get home. I'll come over some other time" She said and started walking home

-Later that night-

Suzie was walking around the town. It was 12:00 am.

"God I'm crazy for doing this" Suzie muttered and walked into an alley then her path was blocked by 6 brittian muggers

"Look boys we have fresh meat" The leader said then they started walking towards Suzie

Suzie was about to use her powers till Zero appeared infront of her,his back facing her

"Leave her alone" Lelouch said, shielding Suzie

"Make us Zero" The leader said

"Fine" Lelouch said then he activated his geass "I, Zero, order you six to leave this girl alone and leave this place" He ordered

The six muggers nodded,under the geass "Ofcourse Zero" They said and walked away. Suzie stared in shock as Lelouch turned around facing her

"You alright?" Lelouch asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Suzie said "You're Zero aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am" Lelouch said then he turned around and started to walk away

"Hey wait a minute! There's something I need to tell you!"

Lelouch turned around and looked at Suzie "What is it?"

"I..."

To be continued

* * *

Lori: Finally finished! And with a cliff hanger too!

Suzie: Forgive her. She's sugar high right now

Lelouch: By the way what was Suzie gonna say anyways?

Lori: None of your business! Me and 2 of my friends worked hard on this and it was them that helped me get this done. Thanks B and K! You two Rock!

Chaz: Read and Review. No flames or I will eat yur souls!

Suzie: He's not kidding

Lori: Bye!


End file.
